Invasion!
by Frozen Insights
Summary: True story... How my home and life have been invaved in less than a year my the little plasting darlings. Some competly random thought of mine.


((MLP is not mine, it belongs to Hasbro. All copyrights and trademarks are held by their respected owners. Though I really am being invaded.))  
  
It all started innocently enough. A friend of mine mentioned My Little Ponies in her journal last year and I was suddenly taken back to my childhood. I ran to my closet and dug out my duffel bag of Ponies.  
  
If I had know what this would lead to, I can't say I'd do it again.  
  
But there they were. After being in my closet for several years, I brought them back into the open. Firefly, Cotton Candy, Blossom... But, oh, there were so many I didn't have.  
  
It was then I learned of eBay and how good it can be. I'd signed up in late December of 2001, but had never used my account. I discovered all the wonderful Ponies available on eBay in late October, then promptly watched my bank account fall into the negative.  
  
But I could recover. And I had more Ponies.  
  
I was happy.  
  
I also developed an... obsession with finding less than perfect Ponies. I liked restoring, and I was promptly bitten by the Custom Bug soon after I got a box of 50+ good-custom bait condition ponies.  
  
I was a little more careful with my spending this time.  
  
But I have all these beautiful Ponies and no where to show them off. But wait! There's my bookcase! The top was cleaned off and the all the Ponies that could fit moved in.  
  
And that set the stone rolling down the hill. They soon spilled onto first shelf. Then the next and the next.  
  
There was a lull in my purchasing as I regrouped and financially recovered after November's buying spree. I didn't make any new purchases until early June 2003.  
  
By this time, the Ponies had pushed the book out of my bookshelf and completely taken it over. A couple Pegasi made their home on my computer desk's hutch with the few 97s I got over the course of several lots.  
  
June and July saw many more additions to the herd. The Ponies continued to encroach on my desk, a few taking up residence on my scanner and the shelf above my iMac.  
  
And we all know what appeared in July. The G3s. July's buying spree was mostly of 03 Ponies, but I did get a few packages of G1s, including Majesty with all her Dream Castle accessories.  
  
My herd finally had their Queen.  
  
By now, the G1s and G3s were out of room on the bookcase and moving further onto my desk. I had to do something, I had Ponies everywhere. Some of my display Ponies couldn't fit on the desk, so they took up residence on my PS2 while I made room. I'll not even go into the rotating stock I had in a bag that I would take to work with me so I could clean while we weren't busy. It was about twenty adult Ponies at any given time.  
  
August saw the herd in the bookcase somewhat culled as they were pulled off for thorough cleaning. At some point, three Fairy Tale birds lit on the lamp on my printer stand.  
  
Even with most of the herd puled off the bookcase, I still have two fairly full shelves.  
  
September came around. And so did a new job. A pony of mention I got this round was Gypsy. She came in and immediately helped UK Gusty, two Moondancers, a year three Applejack, and TE Galaxy take over my scanner completely.  
  
G3 Pony Rainbow Dash (magnet removed), Ty Beanie Magic the white Dragon, and several Baby Ponies moved onto the top of my iMac, and the evil half of the Baby Glory twins has taken up residence in the cave-like shelf over my computer. She scared off all but one CB, year 2 Applejack, and seems to be quite proud of herself. I'm scared to reach up and get my candy. Or my Advil for that matter.  
  
I've also learned that light and Fairy Tale birds attract baby Ponies. There are 4 currently on my printer.  
  
BBE Baby Gusty is guarding a bald Fairy Tale bird on the shelf of the printer stand. I'm guessing from the Darth Maul figure on the same shelf.  
  
The Ponies have even moved into my bathroom. Three are sitting on the counter.  
  
But I've gotten a little of my own back. In the same bathroom are thirteen decapitated Ponies and their heads. Let it serve as a message. Invade me and be thoroughly cleaned.


End file.
